1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper stacking device for pre-folded continuous form paper wherein the paper web is supplied to a deposit table from below and the paper stack is built up preceeding from below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such paper stacking devices are known and have been successfully employed. They generally include a table top which is horizontally movable in guides and which is moved back and forth by a stroke which proceeds somewhat beyond the form length of the continuous fanfold stock, being moved via an eccentric drive. The stacked paper rests on two support bands whose both ends are clamped at one side at the stacker housing, these support bands being conducted at the underside of the table via two deflecting rollers seated at an opening of a table. After the first sheets have been manually placed into the proper position, the paper web is introduced and unrolled under the stack by the lifting motion of the table and the rolling motion of the support bands. Acting as a flyback barrier, obliquely placed bristles at the end point of the stack or, respectively, at the reversing points of the table motion prevent a slide back of the paper.
An conjunction with high-performance printers as represented, for example, by laser printers, such paper stacking devices have the disadvantage that they require a great deal of space for the required table top including the lifting motion. Moreover, every form length must be separately set via the eccentric drive.